The present invention relates to steam-hydrocarbon reforming processes in general, and more specifically to a method for characterizing the hydrocarbon content in a reformate sample stream.
Industry desires to improve reformer energy efficiency and productivity.
To improve energy efficiency and productivity, measurements of hydrocarbon content in various intermediate streams can be made and control of the reforming process improved through use of the measurements.
For example, it is found to be useful to measure the hydrocarbon content of intermediate process streams of a steam-hydrocarbon reforming process so that the steam flow rate in the feed to the process is adjusted to provide the desired conversion of hydrocarbon feedstock with improved energy efficiency.
The challenge to measuring the hydrocarbon content of intermediate process stream of a steam-hydrocarbon reforming process is due to the high pressure and high temperature of the intermediate stream along with the high water content and ammonia content. Commercial sampling systems designed for measuring the flue gas of combustion systems are not suited for measuring intermediate streams from a steam-hydrocarbon reforming process.